1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology and oncology. More particularly, it concerns methods for detecting cancer stem cells and methods for therapeutic targeting of such cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In several types of cancer, a distinct subpopulation of cancer cells has a greater capacity to initiate new tumors compared to the bulk of the tumor cells upon transplantation into mice (Rosen and Jordan, 2009; Schatton et al., 2009). These cancer cells have both, long-term self-renewal capacity and the ability to initiate tumors. Since their properties are similar to normal stem cells, these cancer cells have been termed cancer stem cells (CSCs) (Visvader and Lindeman, 2008; Kelly et al., 2007). More recently, CSCs were found to be inherently resistant to conventional cancer therapies and capable of establishing metastases (Fillmore and Kuperwasser, 2008; Bertolini et al., 2009). Accordingly, there is need to identify biomarkers that can be used to detect CSC. Likewise, CSC therapeutic targets need to be identified to provide more effective anti-cancer therapies.